


Withdrawal

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	Withdrawal

"I'm addicted to you," Patrick tried to explain to Pete.

But that wasn't what he really wanted to say. He wanted to spend time on gracious lines, to shower him with eloquence until he would just stop packing.

"Time for rehab," Pete replied, not unkindly as he finally managed to shut the suitcase and pick it up. "It's over. We both know that."

 _I_ didn't know, I didn't _know_ , Patrick thought, but he didn't say it, because he was feeling much too ill to say a word and Pete walked out, back straight and slumped at the same time.

"I can't get enough of you," Patrick murmured to the open doorway.

Withdrawal, he found in the coming weeks, was a bitch.


End file.
